


CEOs Make the Best Boyfriends

by AhnakaSkyle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Business, Business AU, CEO Allura, CEO Lotor, F/M, Falling in love at work, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnakaSkyle/pseuds/AhnakaSkyle
Summary: Allura received another phone call





	1. The Idea

"I can't work under these conditions!" I roared. "Figure it out!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the Miss Altea can't work on the collaboration project," my secretary, Sara Brooklyn said. "I tried to get a hold of her, but she's busy with Voltron Corps."

I groaned. "She's always finding excuses because my father made her father's family business go bankrupt." I ran a hand through my hair. "I thought it was admirable at the time, but Altea Inc. has always been a commendable company." I looked up. "Could you put her on the line, dear?"

She whimpered and nodded, running off. Her blonde hair swished behind her, like a river of gold. "Yes, sir! Right away!"

I rolled my eyes at Allura Altea, even though she was in the building on the other side of town. That princess thought she could do whatever she wanted, whenever. It made me slightly bothered. "Can't you ever do anything the easy way?" I muttered, staring at a picture of me and her as children.

She was younger, obviously, when we were friends. We were more innocent and didn't have time to worry about growing up. I was about eight or nine, and she was six or seven. The beautiful girl got everything she could ever want. I was stuck with an abusive father by age ten, and after he started, we no longer saw each other. Even in school.

I avoided her after.  _That Altean girl isn't worth your time, Lotor,_ my father told me.  _Waste no thought on her_. I didn't want to risk anything, so of course, I listened. I lost a friend, soon, not to mention a huge load of respect. When we were older, my father decided that he had to sue Altean Inc. for all it owned. Her father died trying to get food for his family.

Her mother stopped trying to live after that but didn't try to die. She was simply existing.

Her uncle was the only one there for her, and if I had tried to apologize then, it would have seemed rude. So I was virtually stuck. A sitting duck, if you will.

The picture made us look like best friends at that age. It brought a soft smile to my face, and since we were so young, I could easily say it was a picture of me and my cousin, Axca. Even though Axca knew that it wasn't, she went along with it.

Her frilly dress and braided hair, Allura looked like an angel. I seemed like a normal boy, but one who had too much pressure on his shoulders at such a young age. "Maybe I'll be able to build that friendship back up," I muttered, setting the picture face-down. It was time to get over that.

The phone rang. I smirked.  _Good job, Sara._  I picked up. "CEO of Galra Tech. How may I be of service?"


	2. Can You Believe...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura received another phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Did I mention some Shallurangst would be in this fic? OOPS xD. Not to worry, though, you'll love it, still. I think.)

She gently set the phone down. “I can’t believe him,” she groaned internally. “Why does he think that I want to do this project? He’s the competition.”

“Yeah, but at least he’s trying,” her boyfriend, Shiro, laughed. He had his hair carefully combed out today because he was teaching at Arus Middle School, his scar across his nose hidden by black, square glasses. “You gotta give him that.” He came over and rubbed her shoulders, making her feel more relaxed. She had a big twist in between her shoulder blades. “No matter what happens, though, he’s still a jerk.”

“I know,” she laughed, falling back into his touch. She loved the dork, having been dating him for almost two years. “Ugh, why do you work in a school, Shiro? I could hire you as my personal masseuse.” They both laughed at that.

“I want kids of my own, someday. I gotta know how to teach them!” he says proudly, getting the knots in her back. She chuckled, occasionally yelping at the muscle movement. “And you don’t need a personal masseuse, you just need me.”

“Maybe I want you to be both,” she mused, sighing heavily. She looked up and kissed him. He kissed her back, naturally, keeping up for about a good thirty seconds. “You won’t believe what his argument was, this time, ’Kashi.”

“Oh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. She melted at the look he gave her. “What was it?”

“That we could merge companies or something,” she scoffed. “It would only give the fool more money.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “It’s as if he thinks you’re still friends,” he said, sitting down next to her. They were in her office, at the moment, just the two of them. The rest of her team and their friend group was either working or at lunch.

“I know. Creepy, isn’t it?” she laughed, sitting up. She took off his glasses playfully.

“Hey! I don’t steal  _your_  things,” he whined, reaching for them. “Give ’emmback, baby.” She laughed as he tried to grab them from her hands and she kept them away from him more. He reached over her body to grab them, hooting in victory when he caught her hand. “Gotcha!”

“Oh, no!” she giggled, giving them back. “You stole the one piece of my true love I could ever have again.”

He stopped, giving her a sexy smirk when he had finally put the glasses back on. “True love?” he mused, grinning as she shrunk back.

“Did I say that?” she asked.

“Hell yes,” he whispered seductively. She giggled and kissed him heatedly.

“I meant it.”

* * *

“Hey, uh, ’Lura?” Lance called through the office phone. “There’s another guy from Galra Tech on the line.”

“Again?” she whined, sitting up and putting on her shirt. She stood up, brushing her clothes off. She  didn’t even look at the number. “Hello?” she asked, irritatedly, picking up the phone piece.

_“Hello, Miss Altea. I need to ask you another favor.” Lotor? Again?_

“No,” she said quickly. “I’m going to hang up—”

 _“Please? This is the last time I'll call you,”_  he begged. His voice sounded whiny and obnoxious, something she despised. He sounded childish. But also deep and manly, a quality she admired. Somewhat velvety, making her not trust him.  _Like a snake_ , she thought to herself.

“Just tell me, then. _Without_ beating around the bush. You’ve interrupted something, Mr. Empire.” She practically spat the words, mimicking his own with her hand to visualize for her boyfriend. Shiro stifled a laugh, his hair wet with sweat.

 _“Terribly sorry for that. But may I suggest merging the Lion program and the Black Bayard? I have the perfect name for it,”_ he says. She tried not to widen her eyes. Those two programs would be perfect for cleansing computer systems and memory, making art, and using gaming programs.

‘What?’ Shiro mouthed, looking interested in whatever he had said. She put her finger to her lips and continued.

“Oh? What name would that be?” she asked, trying to seem calm. The truth was, she was intrigued. The worst part, though, was that she was  _excitedly_  intrigued.

_“Black Lion. Creative, right? Either that, or Oriande, but that wouldn’t make much sense.”_

She actually burst out laughing. He was a genius, whether or not she would have liked to admit it out loud. “ _Does this mean you agree?”_

“Hell, no," she said. "I'll think about it with my boyfriend."

* * *

 

I set the phone down with a grin. At least she agreed. Snob. She always got what she wanted, and finally, I got something too. But once I set the phone down, an ax flung into my heart, making me sweat, making it pound in some sort of ache.  _I didn’t like this._ Did she say ‘boyfriend’? Why did that make my chest compact?

“Sara?” I called.

My secretary popped her head in. She looked concerned, eyebrows creased. “Yes, sir?” she asked me, stepping inside. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going on break,” I said, not looking her in the eye. “Send in Axca as a replacement. I don’t know when I'll be back.”

“Sir—”

“Goodbye,” I said. I get up and grab my bag. “If Axca doesn’t need you, feel free to go home.” I left, not even listening to what she had told me on the way out. The ax seemed to bury itself farther into my chest, wriggling, becoming more like a dagger.

 _Get it out_ , I wanted to scream at nothing. I felt as if I had anxiety. Or maybe that was just it. But any thought toward work made my heart hammer harder and harder like my ribcage was just that: a cage. I shook my head violently and walked faster.

Employees around me didn’t even question my leaving. To them, I was bossy, dramatic, and had an accent. Only two waved on my way out, out of the three that were friendly to me. I suspected it was simply sucking up to the boss, but whatever. Ezor and Zethrid waved, Narti might have, if she could see. Axca wasn’t in the department.

All girls. Maybe it wasn’t  _just_  sucking up.

As I exited the building, I relaxed some. But at the same time, pressure built up. The feeling reminded me of how it felt to see my mother change from being a sweet woman to earning that dreadful nickname and act like an icicle. It started when she started taking Quintessence; when the drive to keep having the drug made her become a witch of a girl. She took on a hideous appearance, making the workers called her a mix between “hag” and “haggard.” It made me sad, but my mother was no longer that woman. Or that woman was no longer my mother.

I couldn’t tell anymore.

“Yo! Lotor!” someone called. I mentally groaned and looked over. The mustard brown colored hair and ratty clothes made me cringe. Did he have no fashion sense? Oh, sweet Earth. It was Matt Holt. Didn’t he have something better to do?

“Hello,” I grumbled. “What do you want?” He scoffed and squared his shoulders, tossing his locks. Boaster. He annoyed the living quiznak out of me.

“That isn’t very nice,” he said, walking over. “You know,” he started, smirking, “the gang and I are going out to lunch. Wanna join?”

“Do you mean Nyma, Rolo, and your dog, Beezer?” I deadpanned, the wistful piece of hope I’d been holding onto that he would actually answer ‘no’ slipped away when he opened his mouth next.

“Duh.” He starts grinning like I just said I was going. Just because we were acquaintances didn’t mean that I was willing to go with him. I smirked myself, just to make that smile fall.

“Then no,” I say, then turned and tried to walk to my car. Keyword: Tried. Matt grabbed my shoulder, panicked.

“Wait, wait! You won’t regret it, buddy.” He gives me a soft smile. “Promise.” I rolled my eyes.

“First off, I’m sure I will. Second, I’m not your ‘buddy.’ Third, why?” I turn to him, the amount of time I could be using to myself quickly ticking pass. The drumming in my chest quickened.

“Why? Because I like you,” he said. “You need friends.” He folds his arms, grinning at me proudly. “You can’t just hole up in your office forever.” He knew something I wanted. Something in my chest told me that.  _Get that information,_  it said.  _He has what you need._ There was only one problem, though. I didn’t know what information I wanted.

“Yes, I can.” I walk away, not wanting to see his face any more than I needed to inspire me to flee. “And delete my number!” I added, getting in my car.


End file.
